el mayordomo dragón de Luna
by luiscario
Summary: lo mas normal que te pasa despues de poner a tu higado al limite es que un dragon se convierta en tu mayordomo ¿verdad?


**Aquí luiscario con un nuevo fanfic de the Loud house que se me ocurrió recientemente.**

**The Loud house pertenece a nickelodeon y basado en el mundo creado por Cool-kyou Shinja: Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon**

* * *

Trabajar en su propia tienda de música era lo más cercano a un instrumento musical que quería estar después de cierto incidente, no era tan malo ella era su propio jefe y tenía a un dragón cómo mayordomo y asistente personal.

-Día lento-un té apareció frente a ella en su escritorio, Luna solo sonrió y tomo la bebida.

-Gracias Link-soltó un chillido por el agradable sabor, el conocer a Link había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

**Flashback inicia**

No recordaba la última vez que se emborracho tanto desde que salió de prisión por posesión de drogas y resistirse al arresto, tal vez porque acababa de salir. Su banda desde la secundaria a partir de su arresto se habían separado y dejado de lado su sueño de adolescencia, no podía volver a casa ya que se había ido dejando en claro que se iba a convertir en una estrella y no iba a dejar su orgullo de lado.

-¡Todavía puedo beber!-fue lo que grito cuando el cantinero le iba a quitar la botella-¡no sabe quién soy, soy una estrella de rock!-eso no sirvió de nada pero borracha y todo salió corriendo sin ningún lugar en mente, terminando en un bosque donde encontró lo que parecía un archaeopteryx blanco, Luna borracha cómo estaba no le importo y se acercó sin miedo a usarlo como una almohada de plumas.

Sin que Luna se diera cuenta un grillete apareció en el cuello del dragón y cómo si estuviese entre decepcionado y aliviado adopto forma de un ser humano y tomo a Luna en sus brazos para llevársela a un lugar donde este cómoda.

A la mañana siguiente Luna se despertó en su cuarto con la extraña sensación de no estar cruda pero esas cuestiones quedaron de lado cuando reparo en el joven que la veía con total atención.

-Ya despertaste-él tenía un pelo plateado y unos ojos verdes muy brillantes con pupila vertical con un grillete en el cuello, obviamente una mujer que apenas despierta ve a alguien la estaba viendo.

-¡LARGO!-el grillete se puso al rojo vivo y entre los objetos que la propia Luna le lanzaba, el desconocido salió del cuarto.

Después de calmarse y arreglarse Luna abrió la puerta con lentitud hasta ver que él seguía ahí parado, viéndolo de cerca se dio cuenta de que tenían más o menos la misma edad y que vestía una túnica naranja.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Luna pese a que por lo general muy confiada consigo misma y eso se reflejaba en su relación con los hombres y mujeres pero en está ocasión el sujeto no parecía ser normal.

-Soy Lincoln su dragón sirviente-en ese momento algunos cabellos se volvieron plumas y en su espalda apareció una cola con forma de hoja de palmera.

-Necesito sentarme-Lincoln invoco un círculo mágico color naranja y de este saco una de las sillas del comedor del piso de Luna y se la ofreció-gracias (un dragón)-el estómago de Luna rugió pidiendo alimento y Luna recordó que Lincoln se refirió a si mismo cómo sirviente-oye ¿podrías hacer el desayuno? Los huevos en solecito, por favor-Lincoln asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, Luna lo siguió para poder decirle donde estaba todo pero se encontró con un desayuno conformado por tocineta frita, huevos en solecito y tostadas francesas acompañadas por café, a Luna se le hizo agua la boca. A partir de ese momento Luna dejo que Lincoln se convirtiera en su mayordomo y asistente personal.

**Fin del flashback**

Luna por un momento observa a Lincoln que estaba manteniendo todo en orden en la tienda más concretamente en la bufanda que cubría el grillete que era símbolo de su esclavitud y vinculo hacia ella.

**¿Qué le deparara al dragón blanco y a su dueña?**

* * *

**Hasta aquí, al principio la hermana que tendría a Lincoln seria Lola ya que Lincoln sería un antiguo "dios" protector de una ciudad y se sentiría identificado con la diva Loud. Pero recordando un chiste en Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon que para tener un dragón sirviente tenías que emborracharte y correr al bosque o montaña más cercana, algo que le quedaba mejor a Luna.**

**En cuanto la "forma real" de Lincoln, un archaeopteryx: es que desde que supe la existencia de esta ave prehistórica se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos y que cuando pensaba en una forma dragón para Lincoln pensé en uno con plumas.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
